


Close your eyes and I'll close mine

by SlyKing



Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good night, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: Fluff, fluff everywhere. ♡50 Kisses Challenge - 2. Good Night
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Close your eyes and I'll close mine

It was not a nightmare, this time, that drew Crowley from sleep, but the cold. His mind fogged, his eyes barely open, he turned to Aziraphale’s side in the hope of warming up, but the bed was empty. A slight grunt escaped from Crowley’s lips. He knew that the angel was not sleeping, or almost never, but he had become accustomed to lying next to him and reading. Crowley didn’t mind the light. The demon straightened up in the blankets, relieved to feel the presence of Aziraphale in the cottage, on the ground floor. He put a hand on his face and went out of bed. It was still dark and according to the time displayed on the screen of his phone, it was three o'clock in the morning. _Bloody hell!_ Crowley gone down the steps in silence. 

Arriving in the living room, his eyes fell upon the silhouette of Aziraphale seated in one of the armchairs, a book open in his hands, a cup of tea next to him on a small table. Crowley took his nonchalant air and entered into the light of the halogen lamp. 

"Hi, angel," he grumbled before falling down in the couch beside the armchair.

Aziraphale looked up and glanced at him before looking around. The angel often lost track of time when immersed in a book; as Crowley could sleep several days in a row, Aziraphale could read entire weeks and not realize the time.

“Hello, dear. What day is it ?”  
“It’s still today. But late at night.”  
“Oh. You weren’t asleep ?”  
“Nah. I woke up.” Crowley scored a time before adding to the tone of indifference : “Alone.”

Aziraphale closed his book and smiled a small smile at the same time amused and softened.

“Now now., dearest thing, what shall I do with you ?”

Crowley laid his yellow and golden eyes upon him, and his lips stretched out with a fine smile.

“Go back in bed with me ?” Aziraphale laughed softly and Crowley approached the chair where he was sitting to grab his hand and lay a kiss in his palm. “It’s sooooo cold without you.” He exaggerated a little before putting Aziraphale’s hand on his cheek and closing his eyes. He felt the amusement of Aziraphale and his fingers caressed his skin.  
“Really ? Then, How can I refuse...”

Aziraphale’s hand closed in his and Crowley let himself be done; he followed the silhouette of his angel through their house. The light went out behind them. They were only two shadows going up the stairs, two shadows slipping into still warm sheets. Aziraphale lit the bedside lamp; Crowley lay down against the angel, his head against his shoulder, his eyes half-open, while Aziraphale found the page of his book.

“You don’t have to stay. Just... I like... uh. I prefer to know you... Ngh. Near me.” The last words were only a whisper, but Aziraphale heard them. He passed an arm around his demon to bring him closer.  
“I know that, dear. I was just going down for a cup of tea and... you know me. I lost track of time, sitting downstairs. But there’s no place I like best in the world, near you.”

Crowley closed his eyes, trying to fight the silly smile on his face. He felt Aziraphale’s fingers run through his hair to caress them, then his lips laid chastely against his own. Crowley responded to the mark of affection with a beating heart.

“Good night, Crowley."  
"'night, angel."

A small laugh shook Crowley’s shoulders and he soon went back to sleep for a long, peaceful night.


End file.
